


Tis the season

by Shadow_Paws



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Christmas, Cute Ending, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Paws/pseuds/Shadow_Paws
Summary: Rocket gets forced into the Christmas spirit along with the rest of the Guardians and has to do some last minute rushing to get his present ready on time!
Relationships: Rocket Raccoon/Original Male Character(s)





	Tis the season

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted as a surprise chapter for the holiday season within 'Breaking Out'. I've removed it from the main story and posted it here separately instead.

Rocket was wandering through the ship trying to find out where the singing was coming from. It wasn't Quill singing that was for sure and Drax doesn't even twitch a muscle to music so it was not him. As he entered the shower area he had found it's source. 

'It's in the singing of a street corner choir, it's going home and getting warm by the fire.' Rocket listened to the strange lyrics and wandered closer to the shower cubicle. 

'It's true where ever you find love, it feels like Christmas!' Kai was more shouting this unfamiliar song than putting any real effort into it. His tone was joyful and expressed a youthful energy that was out of place compared to his fairly deep adult voice. Rocket was standing in the changing area outside the shower with a confused expression painted like a caricature across his features. The door swung open and a very naked Kai stepped out still humming and bobbing his head to the tune as he grabbed a towel.

'What the hell has gotten into you?!' Rocket asked incredulously, beginning to wonder if some alien being had inhabited Kai's body. Kai jumped out of his skin not having noticed Rocket in the slightest. 

'Jesus Rocket you scared the hell outa me.' Kai wrapped the towel around himself and tried to calm his pounding heart down.

'I don't care answer the question! Singing? Dancing?! And who the heck is Christmas?! All of a sudden you in love with him huh?!' Rocket was spiralling out of control.

'Whoa Rocky calm down Christmas is just a holiday on Terra. There are a ton of songs about it. I'm not in love with a person I'm in love with the idea of Christmas. So I'm singing songs about it.' Kai smiled at Rocket walking past him as he dried off and started pulling his clothes on. 

'Wait wait wait. None of this makes sense to me. We are trying to be covert on a space port where a psychotic enhanced woman is plotting god knows what and you're suddenly in the mood to sing songs?' The ever growing fear that Kai was possessed continued to creep through Rocket's veins. 

'Well yeah it's Christmas.' Kai cocked his head at the big fluff ball not understanding why he was freaking out. 

'No it's not!' Rocket barked back in frustration.

'Urgh Rocky you're making this difficult for the Author okay? You need to chill out and just go with this.' Kai shifted his eyes around suspiciously worried about breaking the fourth wall. 

'What are you talking about Kai? You need to start making sense right now or I'm getting the rest of the crew.' Rocket was so concerned for Kai's mental state at this moment. He was acting so weird. Kai held up his hands in placation and shuffled closer to Rocket so he could whisper in his ear.

'Look the Author writing this fanfic loves Christmas and in _his_ world right now a lot of people are celebrating it so he's taking a break from the main story line to have some fun.' Kai stepped back and continued acting normally. 

'WHAT?!?!?' Before the next words could escape Rocket's mouth some beautiful red ribbon wrapped itself round his muzzle cutting off his protests and some mistletoe appeared curled around his ears with a branch dangling above his face. Once Kai noticed this he stepped right in and took advantage of the mistletoe planting a gentle smooch on Rocket's lips as his muffled protests made their way through his bindings.

'Hey Shadow Paws? Can you let him go now? Please?' Kai asked to the sky.

_Fine but he needs to start playing along with this. I'm serious._

Suddenly the shiny ribbon bindings disappeared along with the mistletoe and Rocket gasped and pulled one of his guns out looking around for the entity responsible for it all.

'Kai... explain this please. PLEASE.' With his back against the wall, eyes wild he glanced at Kai and kept scanning around.

'Okay like I said we are taking a little break from the usual to enjoy a brief episode of seasonal crap... I meant joy! Seasonal joy. haha... ha.' Kai was so distracted he opened the locker with too much force and hit himself in the face with it. 'Fucking really... *smack* ouch.' Kai realised at that moment that there was in fact nothing crappy about Christmas at all. 

'But this is crazy, we can't just go out of order people reading this at any other time of the year will get confused! Aww damn now I'm breaking the fourth wall aren't I?' Rocket could feel the annoyance building in the author as he really wanted to just get this story told and get back to other things. 

_It's fine Rocket I'll remove this chapter and replace it with the real one after Christmas is over. Now can we please stop questioning and go with it?_

'But if the actual chapter is ready to be posted why not just post that one and this one as a stand alone?' Rocket smugly crossed his arms.

'Why are you baiting him?' Kai asked incredulously his eyes wide.

'What's the matter Mr. Author sir? Cat got your tongue?' The smug look was wiped off Rocket's face however as he found himself dressed in a Hello Kitty onesie all ready for his pyjama party with the girl scouts group... 'NOOOO! Okay I'll play along!'

_You Promise?_

'Yes, I promise.' Defeated and just a little grumpy Rocket decided Christmas wasn't such a terrible idea after all. Now Kai was fully dressed with his Rudolph jumper on and bells jingling on his combat boots the two of them made their way to breakfast with the rest of the crew. 'Wait but I'm still in pyjamas!' Rocket exclaimed.

_That sounds like a YOU problem not a ME problem._

'Urgh I hate my life.' Rocket grumbled into the floor as he made his way through the ship with Kai humming and his boots jingling all the way.

\-----

'Merry Christmas guys!' Kai said full of cheer to the rest of the Guardians.

'Merry Christmas!' They all replied. Gamora was dressed in red with white trim her green skin setting off the look perfectly with a Santa hat as the cherry on top. Drax had a set of gorgeous antlers on his head and a lovely leather harness on his torso with golden bells and Peter and Mantis had wonderful green velvet Elf outfits on complete with pointy ears. Groot had extra twigs growing out all over his upper half with colourful baubles hanging from them and a gold star on the top of his head. The table was laid out to perfection with all the treats and snacks you could want on such a special morning. Kai looked at it and saw everything he had dreamed of about this holiday but never been lucky enough to have. How he wished he could go back to his childhood and experience such a cliché, wonderful Christmas. Sadly this wasn't at all possible but he at least appreciated he could experience it like this, surrounded by his new friends. Kai received a hearty hug from Quill who was radiating joy, as he stepped past him he was greeted by a warm smile from Gamora who had a glass of bubbling golden liquid for him. A little shy but still willing they hugged each other perhaps finding kindred spirits on this occasion with a knowing and amused look in their eyes. 

'Where's Rocket gone Kai? He went looking for you not long ago.' Mantis asked looking about with eyes wide.

'Why he was right behind me just a moment ago.' Kai looked and sure enough Rocket was not with him. At the sound of his name Rocket wandered around the corner...  
Rocket walked around the corner to join the others. ROCKET WALKED AROUND THE CORNER!

'I'm not doing it in this.' Rocket replied stubbornly. 

_Dude come on you look cute!_

'I'm not cute! I'm a genius and the best damn pilot around! I saved the Galaxy!'

_And now you're celebrating Christmas in a Hello Kitty Onesie, what's your point?_

'That it's not fair! I thought you liked me? Isn't that why you're writing this crap?!'

 _Yup but turns out you can be quite difficult to work with so behave or you're going to be the angel on the top of a Christmas tree and I can think of a fun way to keep you firmly in place at the top of a tree bud._

Clenching his butt cheeks in reflex Rocket at last wandered into room. The other Guardians took in his cute little kitten outfit and collapsed into laughter. 

'Oh my god what happened to him?' Gamora asked Kai, chuckling away.

'Best not to talk about it I think.' Kai responded trying hard to hide his smile. They all grabbed a glass of the golden sparkling liquid and clinked their flutes together with a hearty cheers. Music began to play and they tucked into the feast. They talked and laughed but Rocket kept checking the time. 

'Got somewhere to be?' Kai asked him.

'Oh me? Well I did need to do some last minute shopping to be honest.' He admitted.

'Such a guy, leaving things so late!' Mantis said to Gamora as she put her arm round Gamora's shoulders and laughed. 

'You better hurry we've only got until tonight before we exchange presents.' Peter said sounding worried. 'I don't even think any where will be open on Christmas day, what are you gonna do?' He asked. 

'It's okay I know how to get in and out of places without an open door to walk through!' Rocket responded brightly.

'Rocket you cannot steal on Christmas day! It is not in keeping with the festive spirit.' Drax grumbled in disapproval. 

'Nah don't worry Drax I'll leave payment behind.' Rocket promised.

'Then you must hurry and be back for our evening celebrations.' Rocket grunted acknowledgment and nodded to Drax as he left the others. Gathering his sneaking equipment Rocket made his way into the streets. Over the roof tops and away he went checking his list on the way. First on the list was Borax. He typed it in to his nav as he dashed across the white dusted roof tops. In no time at all he found the place he was after. There were heavy locks on the front and an automated turret guarding the rear. Sighing to himself he wondered how he would ever get inside for the Boron salt he needed. As his eyes wandered in thought he stared at the chimney on top of the roof. It was a big industrial sized chimney and luckily as it was Christmas no fire burned beneath it. He hopped up on top and scooted down the chute. In no time at all he had plenty of the Borax in a sack and left a generous payment with a thank you note by the front desk. 

Next on the list was Lithium Chloride. He dashed through the streets exchanging hearty greetings to any and all he came across. He came skidding to a stop at the commercial electrolysis lab and tentatively knocked on the front door. After a moment or two a window on the first floor above the entrance opened and a man poked his head out. 

'Dear boy what day is it?' The old alien asked Rocket.

'Why it's Christmas day sir and I'm very sorry but could you perhaps sell me some lithium chloride?' He asked desperately. 

'It's Christmas day?! I haven't missed it! The spirits did it all in one night! They can do anything you know!' The old alien wearing a dressing gown called down.

'Okay... That's great and all but I'm kinda already doing my own thing I'm not sure I have time to humour what ever Christmas carol you're doing if I'm honest.' Rocket replied worrying how confusing this whole thing was becoming. 

'Oh it's a pleasure talking with you my lad. Now see here, take this money and go and buy the biggest goose you can find and meet me at the Cratchit's place!' And with that the guy threw a purse of coins down to Rocket who caught it in his hand. As he looked up the window closed as the gentleman seemed to be rushing off to get ready. Looking at the coin purse in his hand Rocket sighed and balled his fist around it. He walked up to the door of the shop and punched through the glass reaching through to open the shop. 

'Ain't nobody got time for that.' He said as he stepped into the store and put plenty of lithium chloride powder into another bag and threw it in his sack. He left more than enough payment to cover the cost of the powder and the damage to the front door. With that Rocket dashed back out into the snowy streets and up onto the rooftops, the bells on his boots jingling all the way. 

Last but by no means least he needed Magnesium. There was a place but it was a little bit further out than he wanted to go by foot. Sadness welled up inside him as he wouldn't get there in time. As he watched from a roof top into a stranger's living room they were taking down their stockings and smiling and laughing as the little gifts brought joy and happiness. Looking up at the sky he cursed himself for not planning ahead. As he stared into the black sky one star seemed to be shining a little brighter than the others. He scrunched his eye brows and looked as the star shone brighter and came closer. Suddenly it flashed past him and landed on the street. A red and gold coloured, one man, open sleigh and a reindeer shimmering with golden dust appeared before him. 

'Sure why not...' Rocket said in an unacceptably dull tone and shrugged as he dropped down into the sleigh and it took off. In no time at all he had everything he needed and soared off into the night to complete his special task. 

\-----

The guardians and Kai had eaten their fill, sung songs and watched a classic film from Terra called "Die Hard". Quill insisted it was the most festive movie ever released on the planet. Kai went to fill his glass and felt a sigh take over him. All he ever wanted was a cosy Christmas with someone he loved and although he was having fun his favourite fuzz ball was missing. As the film ended Groot declared loudly it was time for presents. It was true they couldn't delay anymore. They had given Rocket all the time in the world to get back but he was most likely just drinking away his worries in a bar instead of joining in with the others. As Kai pushed the thought aside and joined the others he forced a smile on his face. As the first presents were being passed out however a pair of paws slid their way around Kai's waist.

'You weren't gonna start without me were you?' Kai felt his heart melt and pulled him into a big hug.

'I thought you weren't coming back.' he said burying his face into Rocket's neck fur. 

'You can't get rid of me that easy.' Rocket said with a grin. 

Presents were passed around and opened. Everyone had a few to open. Groot got a new video game, Peter got some t-shirts with cool slogans on them. Everyone was thrilled. Everyone except Kai. He hadn't been given a present. Other's were starting to pick up on this very fact. 

'Rocket don't you have something for Kai?' Gamora asked, heavily prompting Rocket to produce something. 

'Well it's not here exactly...' Rocket replied. 

'Dude we gave you one job! You know Kai best so you were gonna get him something.' Peter said with disappointment. 

'It's fine guys don't worry.' Kai said faking a smile. 

'I got you the best present ever actually but like I said it's not here.' Rocket said smugly. 

'So where is it then?' Peter asked.

'Yeah what you up to?' Kai wondered. 

'You'll have to follow me and find out won't you?' They all looked at each other with a questioning look on their faces. Rocket went to the cockpit and took the ship out of the port. They travelled a short distance to the nearest planet. Rocket entered the room again and took Kai's hand telling Peter he was taking the small pod for a bit. Kai smiled wondering what Rocket was up to but followed him into the pod anyway. The rest headed up to the top deck to try and figure out what they were up to. 

\-----

The pod headed out toward the planet before changing direction. Rocket brought the pod to stop with a stunning view of the planet and it's moons. 

'Okay why are we out here?' Kai asked grinning.

'For your present.' Rocket smiled grabbing a small box wrapped in brown paper with care and topped off with green ribbon and bow. 

'You wrapped this yourself?' Kai asked touched by the gesture without even knowing what was in the box yet. 

'Damn right. These paws are pretty good at anything technical, wrapping presents ain't exactly a challenge heh.' Rocket tried to shrug off the compliment but the look on Kai's face was making his heart want to burst with pride. Slowly Kai pulled the ribbon apart and opened the box. Inside was a hand held device with a red button on top. Kai was confused as he looked it over in his hand but wasn't sure what it did. 'Press it when you're ready and look out the window.' Kai pulled a face but pressed the button and looked...

As he pressed the button a small beep sounded. He glanced out the front of the little ship as Rocket took his hand and looked dead ahead lacing his fingers with Kai's. Kai looked down at their hands before he pulled his face back to the view and a series of explosion began popping on the surface of the small moon closest to them. The explosives were laid in a pattern that encompassed the whole satellite. As the Borax ignited in the first chain reaction a deep green burst out with the explosion. Moments later another chain set off igniting the Lithium Chloride in a glorious red haze. The surface of the moon fractured violently and as huge caverns opened up a deep shock wave rippled through from the centre of the moon as the heavy duty explosives got to work with the Magnesium burning bright as a star and sending golden arcs out into space. The red, green and golden explosion came together shattering the moon into nothing more than space dust. With his mouth open and a rogue tear streaking down his cheek Kai turned to Rocket. 

'...' Kai sniffed as he wiped his tear away. He was too choked up to get any words out. Rocket smiled back at him.

Peter's voice came over the speakers in the pod.

'ROCKET YOU DID NOT JUST BLOW UP A MOON! THAT IS NOT A PRESENT THAT'S...' Rocket reached out and cut communications as he mounted Kai's lap. With a little nod of his head he gestured above where they were sitting. A small cutting of Mistletoe dangled above their heads. Kai looked up and couldn't believe he was finally getting everything he dreamed of. The happiest Christmas he could have ever hoped for with the psycho of his dreams. 

'I love you so much.' Kai beamed as he rested his head against Rocket's.

'I love you more.' Rocket replied with a grin. 

Their eyes met and Kai leaned in. Rocket met his lips and they embraced with nothing but true joy in their hearts as the final few pops and sparkles went off in the back ground. It might not have been cliché but it was everything Kai had ever wanted and more. Even Rocket found himself looking forward to next year already as they cuddled together on their very first Christmas together. _May it be the first of many to come_ Kai whispered in his mind not daring to think it too loud, afraid it might not come true if he did. 

_Someone was listening though and more than happy to give him this wish. After all... tis the season right?_

\-----


End file.
